Libertad del Amor
by jessicacontacto
Summary: Ella vive encarcelada, hasta que un guardia la vio y quiso llevarla hasta el cielo, pero lamentablemente los separaron, Son Pan siempre se pregunta "¿Cuando me dejaran volver a verte?"


Esclavos de la Libertad

-¡Achu!

La cuarta vez que estornudas en ese frio calabozo, tus pies y manos congelados al igual que todo tu cuerpo, te sobas los brazos para ver si da un poco más de calor pero escucha un trueno afuera que avisa que está a punto de comenzar una tormenta.

-¿Por qué?-Fue lo que dijo, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

El sujeto la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrío, se arrodillo hasta estar a la misma altura que la joven para liberarla de las frías cadenas que la sostenían de la cadera y rodillas, ella solo lo mira sin decir palabra para levantarse. El sujeto también lo hace y la besa, la azabache solo llora sin corresponder a ninguna acaricia y ni tampoco corresponderle a ese hombre.

 _No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado_

¿Cuándo podrá volver a verlo? ¿Cuándo será el día en que nos liberen?

El hombre empieza a despojarla de la poca ropa que traía la joven, ella trata de zaparse de esas sucias manos que quieren quitarle la libertad más de lo que ya esta. Ella grita con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que reciba una cachetada por parte del hombre que después de eso la besa a la fuerza agarrando sus muñecas y oyendo cada suplica, gritos y llantos de la joven.

Un descuido e hizo que la joven de 18 años pateara en las partes vulnerables del sujeto que cayó, ella sale corriendo solo cubierta por la parte de abajo, dejando a su vista su sujetador color negro.

Pasando por cada pasillo, viendo la oscuridad, ratas y demás cosas desagradables se encontró con la puerta que la llevaría a la salida, donde por fin podría ser libre.

 _Prometo estar siempre contigo_

Al abrirlo, su mundo volvió a brillar, sus pies se convirtieron en gelatinas y lloro al verlo.

Cayó al suelo arrodillada, miro todo a su alrededor y recordó cada promesa, cada acaricia, cada beso, cada "te amo" mientras lo veía. Gateo hasta estar cerca de _él._ Miro cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, sus cabellos peli-lila, sus labios totalmente secos, le acaricio la mejilla y una sonrisa nerviosa escapo de sus labios, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba su nombre, no importaba si la encontraban y después la decapitaban ¡Nada de eso le importaba!, estaba feliz y sobre todo tranquila de que _él_ estuviera con ella, no importaba si se embarraba de sangre, nada le importaba más que estar al lado de él.

Escucho las voces de los demás guardias que se aproximaban al lugar, ella no se preocupaba. No tenía miedo si estaba a su lado.

-Perdóname…-Lo escucho, escucho su perdón, lloro más y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡Claro que te perdono, mi amor!-La joven lo beso en los labios.

 _Él seguía vivo_

 _Vivo por el amor de ella_

 _Ella tenía que ser liberada_

Ambos se besaron hasta que escucharon por la puerta a los guardias que intentaban abrirla, ella lo miro, al igual que él a ella.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta

Ellos ya no estaban

Habían sido liberados

Y ya nadie podría volverlos a encerrar

El bosque, en lo más profundo ambos se encontraban amándose sin nadie que los volviera a encerrar.

Ellos ya eran libres

Libres para amarse

Amarse sin miedo

 **Nota de Autora**

Holis…Este one-short lo iba a subir el Viernes pero hubo un accidente (Que me dejo mal) y pues por eso no lo subí.

El final de la historia iba a ser diferente pero no me gustan los finales trágicos ¡Siento que te dejan con más de leer! Y si yo hubiera hecho el final que planeaba no lo terminaría nunca y eso no quiero para ustedes.

Quería decir que tal vez haga un one-short para Navidad, claramente antes del 24, ya que saldré de vacaciones muy pronto y por fin estaré ¡Libre!.

Gomen-sai por no subir las demás historias sobre todo "Lo que más me arrepiento es haberme enamorado" eso si debo un Perdón enorme por no actualizar pero no guarde el capítulo que iba a subir el pasado Sábado (Si lo sé qué tontis T.T) pero no preocupeishon que mañana mismo lo subo.

Terminando, espero que le haya gustado porque lo hice con mucho cariño como lo hago en todas mis historias n.n

Les mando saludos


End file.
